Never Can Say Goodbye
by xX Jackson 5 xX
Summary: Abanded by her mom. Her dad moving away with another woman. All her siblings persished from a fire. What else can she expect? Now, in 1964, all she could focus on was her job.That was all she wanted,or was it? It was until she meets Paul McCartney.
1. Prologue

**Never can say goodbye...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Flashback:_

_''Mom, please don't leave!'' Little 6 year old, Lory Montelongo cried, on her knees._

_Her mom shooked her head, ''No... You've never listened. I've told you many times, not to get in trouble. Now, if you'll excuse me... I've gotta go and pick up my good children.'' She walked away and drove away on her car, leaving little Lory Montelongo alone in front of the street, alone..._

_Lory sobbed, ''Mama's gone...''_

_End of Flashback_

1964

20 year old Lory had suffered many things that had happened in her childhood. Her mother abandoning her in the streets for just misbehaving in school when she was 6, her father marrying another woman and moved away when she was 10, and her brothers and sisters all died from a fire at a party when she was 11.

She was lost.

Everynight,from when she had lost everyone in her family, she would cry and cry. She would cry out loud, ''Why lord, why?''

Today, up to 1964, she was still miserable like when she was little. Lory was emotionless, sad, quiet, weak, and most of all... hopeless. Lory now works at a bank in Liverpool,England. To her, it was the only thing that made her happy for years: Having a job was all she needed.

* * *

><p>Lory had a very long day today. Her boss made her stay back a bit longer for some faxes to be ordered in order. <em>Why is it always me?<em> She would think to herself.

Lory went up to her bedroom and throw herself onto her comfy bed. Lory took a deep breathe and tried so hard not to think of her childhood.

_''Mama, please don't leave!''_

_''Dad, she's no good for you! You can't just move away!''_

_''No... they can't be gone... Those were my brothers... and sisters... No!''_

She instantly sat up, her eyes as huge as tennis balls. Tears started to form on her eyes. She couldn't help it. She bursted into tears.

~1 minute later~

Lory cried out all of her tears and rubbed her eyes. ''Why me...'' She whispered.

She looked from behind her and spotted her brown guitar. She took it and strummed a few chords. She began to sing.

_Never can say goodbye_  
><em>No no no no<em>  
><em>Never can say goodbye<em>

_Even though the pain and heartache_  
><em>Seems to follow me wherever I go<em>  
><em>Though I try and try to hide my feelings<em>  
><em>They always seem to show<em>  
><em>Then you try to say you're leaving me<em>  
><em>And I always have to say no<em>

_Tell me why is it so_  
><em>That I never can say goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no no<em>  
><em>Never can say goodbye<em>

_Every time I think I've had enough_  
><em>I start heading for the door<em>  
><em>There's a very strange vibration<em>  
><em>Piercin' me right to the core<em>  
><em>It says, "Turn around you fool<em>  
><em>You know, you love her more and more"<em>

_Tell me why is it so_  
><em>Don't wanna let you go<em>  
><em>I never can say goodbye girl<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh baby<em>  
><em>I never can say goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no, no no no<em>

_Ooh oh_  
><em>I never can say goodbye girl<em>

_Ooh ooh_  
><em>I never can say goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no, no no no, ooh<em>

_Never can say goodbye_  
><em>No, no, no no<em>  
><em>I never can say goodbye<em>

_I keep thinkin' that our problems_  
><em>Soon are all gonna work out<em>  
><em>But there's that same unhappy feeling<em>  
><em>And there's that anguish, there's that doubt<em>  
><em>It's the same old did ya hang up<em>  
><em>Can't do with you or without<em>

_Tell me why is it so_  
><em>Don't wanna let you go<em>

_I never can say goodbye girl_  
><em>Ooh ooh baby<em>  
><em>I never can say goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no, no no no, ooh<em>

_Oh, I never can say you goodbye girl_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>I never can say you goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no, no no no ooh<em>

_I never can say goodbye girl_  
><em>Ooh ooh baby<em>  
><em>I never can say goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no, no no no, ooh, ooh<em>

_I never can say goodbye girl_  
><em>Ooh<em>

When the song ended, someone from a floor above her shouted, ''Hey girlie! Stop playin' the sappy music, I'm trying to sleep here!''

Lory bursted into tears again.

* * *

><p><strong>I can never say goodbye...<strong> 


	2. Her meet with the Beatles

**Here it is! Chapter 2! I'm gonna make this chapter a little bit short because I have alot of homework going on, and I also have writers block(NOO!)**

* * *

><p>Lory sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand on the table. It was a long day at work and she was extremely drowsy and famished.<p>

She sighed.

Her boss, walked in and cleared his throat. All the noises that was being made, stopped. It was then silence. Lory and the other workers give him all their attention.

''Good afternoon everyone, today, has been a bank robbery that was around the block just 2 hours ago.'' He spoked. He paused before saying ,'' And I wanna know if any one of yall know anything about it that can maybe help the police solve the crime?''

Almost immediatly, there were shouts from all over the room, however Lory stayed quiet.

''I saw a man wearing a suspicious black mask!''

''I saw a woman with a walkie talkie and an enormous money bag!''

''I saw a gun inside that woman's purse!''

''I saw the woman wearing a suspicious hat!''

''I saw a man that was hiding a gun under his sweatshirt!''

''I saw my mother!"'

''OK, enough!" stopped them.

Lory raised a brow, _How is seeing their mother being anything to help solve a robbery,huh? _She thought to herself.

''Now, you musn't tell me about the robbery, '' said, ''You should tell the police, now:Back to work!''

Everyone did as they were ordered. Lory sighed and got up from her seat to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>After work<p>

Midnight

Lory walked down the streets of Liverpool and looked around. She never really saw Liverpool at nightime because she was always at work. Lory wandered and wandered until she stopped in front of a night club.

She stepped inside and heard some music playing in the background.

She made her way from the people dancing wildly and drunk men. Lory stopped in front of the stage and what stood before them was the Beatles.

_Can't buy me love_

_Ohh..._

_Can't buy me love_

_Oh.._

_Tell that you want no diamond ring_

_And I'll be satisfied_

One Beatle caught her eye and it was Paul. He bounced his moptop up and down as he play within the music. _He's pretty good.._ She smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, SO SHORT but like I had said before:I have TONS of homework and I have writer's block. Anyways, REVIEW :)<strong>


End file.
